


High School AU

by Kleine



Category: 2PM
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleine/pseuds/Kleine





	High School AU

От новеньких вечно головная боль. Даже не потому, что они невольно привлекают к себе внимание, лицемерно стремясь всем понравиться, или наоборот - забиваясь в угол, не рвутся что-либо менять. Они просто появляются, нарушая установившийся порядок, что само по себе возмутительно.

\- ... Ли Джунхо, - говорит, по всей видимости, Ли Джунхо, насмешливо щуря и без того узкие глаза.

По классу прокатывается одобрительный гул. "Похож на Рейна", - слышится восторженный шепот. Отложив журналы, девчонки увлеченно щелкают пудреницами. Чансон закатывает глаза.

Футбольное поле за окном переливается изумрудной зеленью в своей недосягаемой близости, урок тянется как прилипшая к подошве жвачка, дисплей i-pod'а высвечивает индикатор разрядившейся батареи и, прощально мигнув, гаснет. До конца занятий не происходит ровным счетом ничего, заслуживающего внимания. Чансону почти удается задремать на истории Кореи. Его сердце не торопится ни на один удар, и он никогда не запоминает имена с первого раза.

\--

Самое лучшее в стандартной рабочей неделе - ежедневные тренировки. И вечер пятницы. Человека, который изобрел гантели, можно увековечить, скажем, в бронзе по грудь.

\- Сверху или снизу? - уточняет Джунсу, оторвавшись от книги.

\- Кто, Чансон? - Тэкен, уже в одной майке, плюхается рядом на траву и вытягивается во весь рост.

\- Чуваки, достали эти ваши гейские штучки, - жалуется жующий гамбургер Джебом.

\- Тебе не понять наших высоких отношений, дурашка, - отмахивается Тэкен и кокетливо хлопает ресницами.

\- Вот выберешься из своего чулана, милочка, мы сразу примем тебя в клуб, - подыгрывает Чансон и кладет голову на плечо Джунсу.

Виртуозно выругавшись по-английски, Джебом на всякий случай отодвигается подальше. Мимо вразвалочку проходит новенький.

\- А он ничего такой, - как бы между прочим замечает Тэкен. - Особенно задница.

Джебом давится ланчем. Новенький и ухом не ведет.

\- Твоя девушка уже в курсе? - веселится Чансон.

\- Конечно! Она сама предложила попробовать втроем.

\- Эй, нечестно! На его месте должен быть я!

Где-то неподалеку Джебом испускает предсмертный хрип.

\- Придурки, - вздыхает Джунсу, притворно увлеченно листая учебник.

Чансон провожает взглядом невысокую крепкую фигуру, вспоминает раскосые темные глаза и расслабленно опущенные плечи, и думает, что из всех людей на планете этот самоуверенный парень - последний, кто мог бы ему понравиться. Даже теоретически.

\--

В комнате Джебома располагается малый филиал Соединенных Штатов. В углу возле стола огромной кучей свалена коллекция обуви.

\- В этом доме и без того слишком мало места, не могу же я выкладывать кеды в прихожей, - оправдывается хозяин, распихивая по ящикам вещи, которые еще когда-нибудь могут пригодиться, до того, как сюда нагрянет толпа любопытных гостей.

\- Ну да, у тебя же только двадцать восемь пар, - рассеянно замечает Чансон, выглядывая в окно. Синие сумерки опускаются на узкий дворик.

\- Всего двадцать четыре!

\- Ты и этого позвал?

\- При чем здесь... кого? - заглядывает через его плечо подбиравший с пола грязную одежду Джебома Уён. - А, ну да. Ты против?

\--

Для двухметрового качка Тэк довольно неплохо танцует. Уён ходит в студию через день. Джебом - так и подавно помешан на нижнем брейке. Но то, что делает со своим телом новенький, выглядит форменным издевательством над законом гравитации. Толпа восхищенно гудит в ритм рвущемуся из колонок биту и голосу неизвестного заурядным обывателям чернокожего исполнителя.

Джебом буквально прикипает к нему до конца вечера, то и дело подливает в стакан, дергает за руку, стараясь перекричать рев r'n'b, отпихивает в сторону штурмующих их угол девушек.

Они сталкиваются на заднем дворе: Чансон курит в тени за дверью черного хода, новенький кого-то ищет. За минувшие несколько часов внутренности Чансона проспиртовались настолько, что, поднеси спичку - он сможет дышать огнем. От этой мысли почему-то смешно, и он громко фыркает. Новенький резко оборачивается, щурится на свет.

\- Потерялась, крошка? - ухмыляется Чансон. Потом, очевидно, говорит что-то еще, потому что уже через минуту они катаются в пыли, стараясь ударить, ущипнуть, укусить побольней, дотянуться, куда только можно. Парень от души прикладывает Чансона головой о землю - тот, не желая оставаться в долгу, что есть силы лягает его и секунду спустя с удовольствием ощущает, как кулак проезжается по чужим зубам. Перед глазами плавает, но он все равно успевает оставить на память парочку синяков, прежде чем их растаскивают.

Джебом вне себя от ярости.

\- Какого черта, твою мать! - орет он, размахивая руками, колючий ежик на голове гневно топорщится. Как ни удивительно, в воплях не фигурирует ни одно американское ругательство.

Чансон чувствует, как начинает отекать левое веко. Чуть повернув голову, замечает расплывающиеся красные пятна на некогда белоснежной рубашке своего недавнего противника. Балбес зачем-то подвернул рукава, и свежую кровь на содранных локтях жадно впитывает сухая бархатистая уличная пыль. Рядом суетится Уён, прикладывая платок к разбитой губе новенького. Впрочем, не такой уж он теперь новенький. Никкхун что-то лопочет по-тайски, разбавляя гнетущую тишину, остальные сгрудились под крошечным навесом, музыка и вовсе стихла. Вездесущий Джунсу отвешивает Чансону подзатыльник, но не говорит ни слова, а значит, вечер удался.

\--

Через несколько дней фонарь под глазом желтеет, царапина на носу затягивается, и Джунсу постоянно шлепает его по рукам, чтобы не отдирал жесткую бурую корочку. Чансон не чувствует неловкости - из всех школьных знакомых драки с ним избежал один Джунсу (да и то, достаточно только раз его увидеть, чтобы понять, почему). А этот странный тип отнюдь не торопится записываться в приятели. Чансон так и не знает, как его зовут.

Он пробует заговорить, поддеть, раздразнить, обратить на себя внимание. Изрисовывает его парту неприличными художествами. Наливает на стул суперклей. Взламывает шкафчик - не то, чтобы он рассчитывал обнаружить там, к примеру, орудие убийства или компрометирующие фотографии с изображением, допустим, себя, однако почти стерильная чистота, образцовый порядок и полная обезличенность порядком разочаровывают его пытливый ум. Все усилия напрасны - в мире некоторых людей такого индивидуума, как Хван Чансон, попросту не существует.

Когда кто-то ведет себя не так, как должен бы, Чансону хочется влезть в чужую шкуру, покопаться в мыслях, похрустеть костями, изучить патологию и выяснить, что не так с реакциями.

\- Ты никогда не думал, что, возможно, это с тобой что-то не так? - нарочито безразлично спрашивает уткнувшийся в гейм-бой Джунсу. - Ты - обыкновенный задира, а он тебя игнорирует. Ты не представляешь для него интереса, смирись.

\--

Когда класс фотографируют для альбома, Чансон оказывается рядом с новеньким, который кривится при виде очередного банана в его руке, однако на снимке его улыбка такая же светлая и открытая, как обычно.

Чансон ловит себя на том, что пялится, пытаясь представить, как выглядит дом, комната, родители человека, который за все это время не сказал ему и двух слов. Как он проводит выходные, с кем возвращается с тренировок - то, что тот тренируется вместе с Джебомом, Чансону давно известно, но информации непростительно мало. Парень любит кошек - Чансон видел, как он возился с одной, сидя на ступеньках школьного крыльца. Никогда не постит на фейсбуке selca, в личной информации не указано почти ничего. За обедом чаще всего ест рис и кимчи. Над его странными шутками смеется один Уён, но кто сказал, что Уён не странный?

Этого недостаточно, чтобы определить, нравится он Чансону или нет.

\--

В конце концов, они снова дерутся - на большой перемене, на глазах у всей школы. Но не успевают даже как следует разойтись, когда их грубо расшвыривает бдительная охрана. Чансона, как известного зачинщика, оставляют на два часа после занятий. Выйдя во двор после честно заработанного наказания, он первым делом натыкается на новенького, который уже давным-давно не новенький. Тот смущенно чешет затылок.

\- Я подумал, что это несправедливо. Я ведь первый тебя ударил.

Чансон хмурится - этот эпизод не зафиксировался в его памяти.

\- Не пробовал объяснить это куратору?

\- Пробовал, мне не поверили. Твой авторитет непререкаем.

Повисает пауза. Сверчки стрекочут в траве.

\- Ли Джунхо, - говорит Ли Джунхо и улыбается.

Пожимая протянутую руку, Чансон не может сдержать ответную идиотскую улыбку. Его сердце монотонно отмеривает уходящие секунды. Пульс слегка частит - как у любого нормального подростка.

\--

Иногда Джунхо обедает дома у Джунсу, до полуночи зависает у Джебома, звонит даже на выходных и не пропускает ни одной вечеринки, но регулярно исчезает на некоторое время и по возвращении ведет себя настолько отчужденно, будто видит всех впервые. Непредсказуемость нравится Чансону примерно так же сильно, как гнилые бананы.

Они пьют пиво в комнате Уёна, сквозь неплотно завернутые створки жалюзи закатные лучи расчерчивают лица и руки багряными полосами.

\- Чем ты занимаешься в те дни, когда кидаешь нас в игнор? - без обиняков спрашивает Тэкен.

Облюбовавший кресло перед монитором Никкхун перестает стучать по клавиатуре. Слышно, как гремит посудой одержимый идеей порядка Уён.

\- Отдыхаю от социальной нагрузки.

Криво усмехнувшись, Чансон делает глоток из наполовину опустошенной бутылки.

\- Что такое социальная нагрузка? - тут же интересуется Никкхун.

Из кухни доносится громкое, но оттого не менее фальшивое пение.

\--

Чансон не слишком хорошо запомнил, при каких обстоятельствах курил траву в первый раз, зато отлично запомнил последний, и чем все закончилось. Впоследствии, вспоминая притормозившую на миг реальность, в которой была задымленная комната, сладковато-удушливый запах жженного каннабиса, чей-то истеричный всхлип и лицо Джунхо, застывшее в миллиметре от его собственного, он никак не может решить, чего испугался больше: того, что поцелуй все-таки состоится или того, что ничего не произойдет.

Потом они долго хихикают, обессиленно валяясь на полу, и Джунхо все порывается сбегать почистить зубы, потому что: "Триста тысяч микробов, чувак, и все с твоим ДНК! Это же хуже, чем залететь от пришельцев!" Вопреки своей рациональности, Джунхо верит в НЛО. Это настолько нелепо, что под конец они буквально стонут от смеха, забыв о тлеющем измятом косяке, который прожигает ковер прямо по центру, и Джунсу попадает от матери на год вперед.

\--

Когда Чансон впервые оказывается дома у Джунхо, он нервничает, как на свидании. Джунхо не делает ничего, чтобы облегчить его участь, к тому же, его родители расположились перед телевизором в гостиной за стеной. После получаса сконфуженной неловкости оба расслабляются настолько, что смотрят порно с водруженного на подушку ноутбука на минимальной громкости. Чансону и в голову не приходит согласиться, когда Джунхо, совершив в воздухе характерное возвратно-поступательное движение рукой, шепотом предлагает: "Давай?.." Доступные файлы XXX и перманентно возбужденные тинейджеры - дураку ясно, что в определенных ситуациях это не то предложение, от которого отказываются. Очевидно, он - тот самый редкий и исключительный дурак. Или во всем виновато новолуние, атмосферное давление и уровень приливов.

\- Пидор, - зло выплевывает Чансон, путаясь в шнурках кроссовок в темноте прихожей, и падая, случайно задевает выключатель.

\- Такой же, как ты, - безмятежно улыбается Джунхо, заботливо загораживая собой вспыхнувшую под потолком лампочку. Вокруг его головы, подобно нимбу, рассеивается ореол света.

И все же, когда месяц спустя Чансон бессильно бьется затылком о стену, зажмуривая глаза, чтобы не видеть губ Джунхо на своем члене, и кончает так оглушительно, что еще долго не может отдышаться, не остается сомнений, что влияние метеорологии на его организм, в сущности, не столь значительно. Сердце упрямо стучит внутри грудной клетки, а вот пульс почему-то не прощупывается. Хотя Чансон не до конца уверен, что искал в нужном месте.

\--

Чансона тяготит необходимость держать что-либо в тайне. Их отношения с Джунхо - не то, о чем стоит кричать на каждом углу, однако этот секрет занимает слишком много оперативной памяти его головного мозга. Словно хранить бесценную книгу, написанную на языке, которого не знаешь.

\- И думать забудь, - сквозь зубы цедит Джунхо и для верности с силой толкает его локтем под ребра.

\--

А потом в мироздании что-то прогнивает, потому что со всех сторон наступает фронтальный циклон тотальных провалов: за три недели до выпускных тестов Джебома исключают за чрезмерное свободомыслие на школьном форуме, Тэкена бросает подружка, в свете перспективы предстоящей взрослой жизни Джунсу впадает в депрессивно-меланхоличное состояние, что случается нечасто, зато ощутимо для всех окружающих, а Джунхо снова избегает социума.

Джебом собирается в Штаты. Чансон, не строящий иллюзий на счет собственных успехов, всерьез задумывается об этой возможности. Разумеется, Джунхо категорически против.

\- Но мы же... - в который раз начинает Чансон.

\- Ты слишком легко жертвуешь теми, кто готов посвятить тебе всю свою жизнь. Если я поеду с тобой, где гарантии, что через год ты не поступишь так со мной? И где будут твои 'мы'?

Сквозь дымку облаков слабое солнце льет на землю желтоватое болезненное тепло. Мир словно тонет в колбе с формалином. Джунхо не из тех, кто оборачивается уходя, а Чансон не станет бежать следом и хватать его за руки. И хотя от подобного прощания сердце должно ныть, будто натертое наждаком, он не чувствует ничего - возможно, в какой-то момент оно просто остановилось, а он и не заметил.

\--

Чансон резко просыпается, ощущая почти нестерпимое жжение в предплечье - неудачно повернувшись во сне, он напрочь отлежал руку. Спящий рядом Джунхо ворочается, толкает его коленями. Обрывки сна мешаются с явью, в груди словно лопнул пластиковый пакет с инородной болью, и она разливается по артериям, отторгается, сворачиваясь тромбами, заливая легочные альвеолы, мешает вздохнуть.

\- Люблю тебя, - глухо говорит Чансон в рыжую макушку, поднимается и выходит из спальни раньше, чем Джунхо успевает открыть глаза.


End file.
